


Blind Need

by Jennybel75



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybel75/pseuds/Jennybel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you know that good things come to those that wait. And you <i>do</i> want good things, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandatorily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/gifts).



Panting, wanting, craving. Needing to feel, to connect with your tormenter. But you can't touch and if you try, it will stop and God, you don't ever want it to stop.

A low voice whispers in your ear, "Fuck you're beautiful," as a trail of fire moves down your neck to your chest.

You whimper slightly as the fire turns to ice, teasing your nipples to hard nubs. Then a warm, wet heat replaces the ice, sucking slowly, oh God, so slowly. Tongue circling gently round and round, back and forth tracing a line from left to right.

A moan escapes your lips and a hand, quickly followed by a mouth, moves up to silence it. Gently at first, then with growing urgency you respond to the kiss, tongue thrusting in and out of your captors' mouth – a representation of what you'd like to do, have done to you.

"Oh, impatient are we?" the voice asks in an amused whisper. "But you know that good things come to those that wait. And you _do_ want good things, don't you?"

Nodding, you will his mouth back down on your neck, chest, cock, anywhere, as long as it's on you. Hands run up your arms, checking your bindings, then back down again leaving a trail of goose bumps. 

Hot breath on your belly, lips close but not touching. You arch up desperate for contact and get a laugh and light smack in return. But the hand stays, now tracing lazy circles further and further down your belly towards your cock. 

Lips again connect with skin, so close, God so close. You want to beg, plead for release but you can't, you have to stay silent. You know he’ll leave you there, tormented, unfulfilled, if you don’t.

The hand is now tracing up and down your inner thigh followed by the tongue, tormenting, teasing. You writhe trying to get your cock closer to that mouth.

A low, throaty chuckle escapes your ravisher as he licks a hot stripe from the base of your cock to the tip, and for one dizzying moment the warm wet heat you've been yearning for envelops you.

Groaning, you arch up trying to force more of your cock into that delicious heat, but as soon as you do he removes his mouth and sighs, "Much too impatient."

His hands are back on your body, tightly grasping you round the hips and shoulders and before you realise it he’s flipped you onto your stomach.

You start to rock your hips backwards and forwards, the friction of your cock against the sheets promising you relief. But then, that chuckle again and an admonishing, "No, no we can't have that," as he pulls you up onto your hands and knees.

A hot, wet trail is drawn down your spine as he licks his way along, lower and lower, hands still holding firmly onto your hips.

Oh God, his tongue is tracing the cleft between your cheeks, tormenting and lapping at the pucker. You don't know how much longer you can stay silent and not beg for him to be inside you. You rock your hips back trying to signal exactly what you need.

For a brief, teasing moment his tongue pushes into you before leaving your arse completely. You hear the small "flick" of a bottle top, and you're praying for what will come next. A hand ghosting over your arse, following the same trail as his tongue had earlier. Then slowly, gently, first one finger, then two, enter you, spreading you open.

You know you're whimpering almost constantly now, babbling, begging for him to fuck you. You feel the hot breath on your ear as he asks, "Is this what you want, my fingers in your hot, tight arse? Or is there something else you'd prefer?" the teasing voice now rough with desire.

"Your cock," you groan brokenly, "Fuck me. I need... feel you... now."

The voice whispers, "Anything you wish," as you feel him withdraw his fingers and place a kiss at the bottom of your spine. And then, oh Christ, he's pressing into you slowly and withdrawing, teasing, bringing you closer to the edge. 

Thrusting your hips back into him, you try to draw his cock further into you, eliciting a deep, almost animalistic, growl from him.

His hand slides around, across your belly, gently caressing your balls before finally grasping your cock. 

A shuddering moan escapes your lips as he starts to slide his hand up and down, wonderfully in time with his rhythmic thrusts. He picks up the pace, slamming harder, deeper, his breathing becoming shallower with the movement. A shower of white sparks dance across your eyelids as his cock hits the sweet spot of your prostate.

"Oh... God... so close..."

"Are you going to come for me?" He gasps raggedly, hand sliding faster up and down your cock, hips pumping erratically now.

You can feel the pressure building, aching, almost on the on the verge of pain and you're begging, begging him not to stop. "Now, come for me now", is breathed into your ear and, oh God, the world spins and your mind goes blank, every nerve on fire as wave after wave of ecstasy hits you.

A sharp inhalation behind you and you feel his cock twitching and pumping inside you as his orgasm overtakes him.

He slumps over and rains kisses along your back. Whispering, "Fuck, you're amazing," he pulls out, moving to untie your bindings and remove your blindfold. You open your eyes to see his intense blue-green gaze searching your face. Smiling, you reach up and run your fingers through his curly dark hair, pulling him down to plant a soft kiss on his lips before whispering, "My turn to choose next time. How do you feel about men in uniform?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago, initially as a practice smut writing excerise, but I've rejigged it quite a bit for this fandom.
> 
> Mandy, this is for you bb. Almost everything I've written in this fandom has been with or because of you.


End file.
